Random Rikkaidai Drabbles Round 2
by Alya de Spencer
Summary: Sequel to Random Rikkaidai Drabbles And its in the second round! This time, Yukiko, younger sister/fiance of the tennis genius transfered to Rikkaidai after Fuji Shuusuke graduates! How will Kirihara Akaya handle her?
1. Round 2

**Alya: Wai! Alya's back~~~ Did anyone miss me? * Hopeful * This is a sequel to Random Drabbles Rikkaidai :D Called Round 2! So now you understand? * smiles hopefully ***

**Melody: Alya-chan! I'm transfered to Rikkaidai! * jumps everywhere ***

**Alya: Right right, have fun under Akaya~ * thinking of ways to torture Akaya already ***

**Melody: Quick quick, the disclaimer!**

**Alya: Right right, Alya does not own any of the great guy here other than Melody-chan~ Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><span>1 - Round 2<span>

It was the new school term, and much to the disappointment of Ryuuzaki-sensei, Kaidoh-senpai, Momoshiro-senpai and the rest of the Seigaku tennis team, I was transfered to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Middle School. Over the hoildays, I went along and had some crash courses, enabling myself to actually skip a grade after taking the entrance exam of Rikkaidai. In the same school uniform as I wore last year, I entered the school, legally. Other than the fact that I was disguising as a boy, with my hair cut short like Ryoma's though not that short nor spiky, and I wore pants.

Looking over the fence, the high school department was just over it. Trailing my eyes towards the high school department gates, there I saw Gen-chan waiting together with Sei-chan, Yanagi and Yaguu for the three almost 'latecomers', Niou, Bunta and Jackal. They were so going to be surprised if they saw me.

Checking out my class, I found out that due to some random twist of fate, I landed in the same year three class as Akaya. Seeing his name on the class roll, it made me wonder if he really did pass his end of years. Snickering to myself, I went to change into the indoor shoes and went to the hall.

We were supposed to gather in the hall in our classes by 8 o clock sharp, and Akaya made it barely, at 7.59, with a toast still in his mouth, his blazer not worn, tripping over his indoor slippers.

Stuffing the toast into his mouth, he plonked down a few seat away from me. He really had not changed, and neither did his hair change. It was still the seaweed head as last year.

As soon as the entrance ceremony was done, we were dismissed to our classes, and we took our seats. Taking the seat at the back corner of the classroom, I heard someone groan behind me. Turning around, I grinned. It was Akaya.

" Kirihara-kun, I'll give it to you," I said and went to the seat at the beside it.

" Oh, thanks," he said and plonked down.

Sitting down, there was a moment of silence between us before he turned over and went, " EH?" at the top of his lungs, pointing his finger at me.

Immediately, the entire class turned to look backwards, and they started whispering about me being the person who skipped a grade.

" You're mean, Kirihara-kun," I pouted, " I've warned you last year already," I said, taking out my books and placing them under the table neatly.

The seaweed head remained shock for a moment more before flipping out his phone under the desk, seemingly wanting to text the ex-regulars about me. Seeing it, I shook my head and said, " Let's go surprise them after school,"

Hearing me, he smiled and kept his phone away, grinning away at himself.

After the classes ended, I was called to meet with the Principal, whom I met, and he of course allowed me into the tennis club, male side. Taking my rackets, I entered the clubroom, using the key under Sei-chan's pot of dahlia flowers that were still there.

" Yuki-" Akaya said as I cut him off.

" Its Yukito for now," I grinned," I don't want to be treated differently." I continued.

Moving to behind the lockers as usual, I changed into the set of tennis jersey Sei-chan got for me last year, except instead of wearing the skirt, I got myself a pair of shorts. Emerging from behind the lockers, I went ahead and flomped down on the cushions available in the clubroom, taking note that Akaya was using the bag and rackets I got for him as a congratulatory present for being Captain.

Going to the courts with Akaya, we saw that there were a lot of people that wanted to try out the tennis club.

" Wah~ So many people~" I mused.

" They'll quit after a month," Akaya said.

" Ooh, confident aren't we?" I gave him a nudge in the elbow.

" Of course, I'm Captain," he said turning red in the cheeks.

" So, shall I offer myself and try out the newbies?" I asked.

" Go only thirty percent." he told me.

" EH~~~~ But its not fun~~~" I whined, attracting attention.

" Shut up, let's go." he said and dragged me into courts.

Seeing the other year twos bringing out the power wrists, I looked down at mine which was filled with the maximum amount of weights already. It certainly brought back memories. I sat at the sides of the courts, leaning against the wall, waiting for my opponent to be dispatched over, while bouncing the ball on my racket, doing some fancy spins I learnt from Kikumaru-senpai.

Soon, my first opponent came, and it was a rather boring looking freshman, who held his racket rather tightly.

" Ne, loosen up, you're too tensed." I smiled.

" R-right!" he said and got more tensed.

Sighing, I shook my head and did the twist serve. The ball sped over the net, fell to the ground and spinned for a while before jumping up at the boy's face. Shocked, he covered his face in defence, and the ball simply bounced off it. It was going to be a long day for me. At the end of the day, out of all the twenty odd people I played, only two were recommended, and those two recommended had played tennis before and knew how to tackle the twist serve.

" Seems as though to me I've been practicing serves only," Akaya complained as he looked through the application slips.

" Same," I replied stretching with a yawn, " Ne, hurry, let's catch our senpais at the high school gates," I said and went to grab my bag.

After locking the clubroom, we went along to the high school division, and waited at the gates. As expected, the group of seven boys in their own tennis shirts walking towards the gates. As usual, Bunta was chewing on gum walking beside Jackal, Niou walking with Yagyuu, Sei-chan with Gen-chan and Yanagi.

Seeing them, I smirked. Akaya lifted himself off leaning on the gates, and attracted the attention of the seven boys. Immediately, smiles spread across their faces, and they started approaching us. Stepping out from behind Akaya, the seven boys gave me weird looks.

" Akaya, whose's that new regular?" Niou immediately asked.

" Hmm? He's in my class," Akaya played along.

" Are you that sure about giving people regular places already?" Yagyuu asked.

" Sure, I've played against him many times," Akaya replied.

" And your name?" the voice I longed to hear finally spoke.

" Yukito," I replied, trying hard not to laugh.

" Yukito-kun, I hope you get along well with Akaya," Sei-chan said, ruffling my hair like he always did.

Immediately, Akaya burst out laughing, almost rolling on the floor, and crying as his stomach hurt. Seeing this, the seven boys gave weird looks, at Akaya, and Bunta went to poke him.

" Wait a minute," Gen-chan said, ignoring Akaya, and tilting my head up, making me look into his eyes, " YUKIKO! What the hell are you doing here? And this hair?" he screamed at me.

His scream made Akaya burst out into louder laughs, doubling over.

" Eh?" Sei-chan asked and took a look, " Yukiko-chan," he called shocked.

" Hello, I missed you," I grinned and hugged him tightly.

" But why?" he asked.

" I've transfered here, and skipped a grade. I'm currently in the same class as Akaya-kun. Also, I'm officially in the tennis club, male side," I grinned.

" Eh~ I see, welcome to Rikkaidai then," Sei-chan said and allowed me to cling on him for a while more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sei-chan: Uwahh~ Yukiko-chan transfered and skipped grades too? That's awesome * smiles *<strong>

**Melody: I know right? * air of egoism ***

**Alya: Hai hai hai, we all know, as usual, reviews are a nod nod!**


	2. Vice Captain

**Akaya: Being Captain is hard! * complains ***

**Sei-chan: Eh~ I've no air time!**

**Akaya: Yukimura buchou! You're awesome~ * sparkles ***

**Sei-chan: Now you know~ * smiles ***

**Alya: Having a high positions comes great responsiblity... **

**Sei-chan: Alya-chan, the disclaimer~ * smiles ***

**Alya: Right right, Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody :D**

* * *

><p><span>2 - Vice Captain<span>

It was lunch, and I plonked myself down beside Akaya who was bent over his bento, munching away, looking at some slips of paper from the tennis club. Seeing me, he nodded and continued eating, while looking through the papers. Curious, I put down my bento box and took the papers he put down. It was a basic profiling of the first years we wanted to let into the club. There was their names, date of birth, age, and so on, and a star chart that charted their tennis abilities, with the five points being speed, power, stamina, mental, and technique.

" Relooking the admission slips?" I asked.

" En," he replied not looking up from the papers.

" Heh~" I mused, put down the paper and dug into my bento.

" Oi, you wanna play single three? Two? Or doubles?" he asked me, looking away from the papers.

" I'll only play double with my partner as Shuu-nii. Put me in singles three or two, I don't mind either," I said stuffing a mouthful of rice into my mouth.

" We've got two likely all rounders, one called Suzuki Yamato third year, Kikuchi Takahiko third year too, and me the baseliner, you the counter puncher, we need four more people for our team..." he dropped the admission papers for the year ones, sighed and flomped onto the table, pushing his food around with his chopsticks.

" Cheer up, we're going to have another tryout session today, there's bound to be hope," I messed up his seaweed head.

The day went on with the teacher droning at the front of the class, me doodling in my books half listening, and Akaya sleeping behind his textbooks. It was exactly when the bell rang, the teacher dismissed us, and I shook Akaya while yawning. He jolted up, and quickly packed his things.

Walking half awake, I stumbled my way to the tennis clubroom along with Akaya, and we unlocked the doors. Entering the room, I dropped my bag, and sprawled out on the cushions there, drained.

" Oi, hurry change before the others come," Akaya said, taking off his blouse.

Groaning, I rolled off the cushion and went to change into my tennis clothes, before rolling into the cushion again. Hugging the huge tennis ball shaped cushion, I snuggled up.

As soon as my newbies came on in, we all went out for the tryouts. Since it was a pain trying out the newbies, Akaya left it to the rest of the year threes and twos, giving them the proper instructions, before going to another court with me.

" Ne, one set match, okay?" he asked bouncing the ball already.

" Hmm~ Can't help it then?" I said and went to the recieving area.

" All out?" he asked.

" You bet." I replied.

He immediately started with his Knuckle Serve. Returning with a volley at the net, as soon as the ball went over the net, I moved backwards, guarding my spaces. Returning my volley with a strong backhand with a heavy spin, as he tried to make me run along the baseline. Smiling, I added another spin on the spin he gave me.

" Tsubame Gaeshi," I said.

" Not bad," he smirked, as he watched the ball skid along the ground, not bouncing up at all.

" Thank you for your praise," I grinned and went for my service.

Starting the first service with the Disappearing Serve, Akaya smirked, and he returned my serve without even needing to look around. Peeved, I took my chance as he returned my ball, as soon as it went over the net, I used a volley and made the ball go to the baseline. Catching it, Akaya could only return it with a forehand. But it had to go over a long distance, and by time it reached the net, it was nothing more than a light shot. Lowering my racket, I allowed the ball to just bounce off my racket into a drop shot. However, seeing it, Akaya made a dash and returned me a lob. Smashing it, I knew he could counter, but I couldn't care less. As expected, he countered my smash, and it landed with a loud thud on my court. Immediately, our surroundings burst out in claps.

" Eh? When did this many people?" I asked looking around.

" Oi, we're continuing," he said and served.

We finished the match with a close score of seven games to six, Akaya won. The people who were watching especially the year ones who were awaiting their turn for the tryouts were awed. Cleaning my perspiration with the towel, I drank at my bottle.

" Na, wanna be Vice Captain?" Akaya asked.

Immediately, I choked on my water and started coughing like there was no end to it.

" O-oi, don't need to be so shocked!" he patted my back.

" Akaya! Don't freak me out like that!" I shouted at him before resuming to coughing the water out of my windpipe.

" Well, you see, you're a 'year three', and you're the only one who has ever played with me a match that the scores are so closely shaved..." he gave his reasons.

" Wait till you get the first years in before you decide." I said, taking a deep breath, stretching out my legs.

" But I need your help for the administrative work!" he said.

" Then don't regret your choice," I said and got up, " Kirihara buchou," I smirked and went off to check on the first years and the progress of the tryouts.

" Oi!" he scrambled after me, " So do you want to be Vice Captain?" he shouted.

" If you'd let me," I laughed, " Shall I mimick Gen-chan?" I smirked and continued walking.

Over the week, we've allowed all the first years that were interested, and had some skill into the club. Now, there was the tournament for the regulars to worry about. Helping Akaya to draw out the matches in charts, we planned for everyone to go against everyone, except for the year one against year ones. Placing up the charts, it was time for the tournament to start. Of course, I was promised a match with Akaya, but we scheduled it as the last match.

Though it wasn't officially announced yet, the people already treated me like I was the Vice Captain as I was the only one other than Akaya that had the Rikkaidai tennis jersey. Sighing as I entered the clubroom, I saw Akaya sprawled over the cushion, equally tired.

" Oi, get up. Its time to go home, tomorrow's the regular selection. Have a good rest." I said.

" Mm..." he groaned and got up, " Ne, wanna go get something to eat?" he asked.

" Before that, did you get down today's homework?" I asked him while packing my bag.

" No," he replied.

" You won't be Captain anymore if your grades aren't good," I reminded him.

" Tell me?" he asked with puppy eyes.

" Fine," I sighed, " Translate chapter two for English, Maths are the sums in the textbook, page 23, some mapwork for Geography, finish up exercise 4 for Biology," I recited.

" Argh~ I need help for English~" he whined.

" Okay okay, I'll help. Come to Rikkai dorms tonight, at eight. Though curfew's at eleven sharp, we'd finish at about ten I think, Captain Kirihara," I ruffled his hair.

" You're staying at the dorms?" he asked shocked.

" Of course, my home's in Tokyo. I can't possibly be staying at Sei-chan's or Gen-chan's right? But just another thing, the dorms are across the high school division. So I get to meet Sei-chan and the others about every morning especially if they get to school early," I grinned.

" Lucky aren't you, Vice Captain Fuji," he sank back into the cushions.

" Yes indeed, Captain Kirihara," I took another dig at him, " Tonight, the dorms at eight sharp. Any later, and I won't have pizza for you," I said and left.

" Ah! Wait for me!" he called and scrambled to get his things, chasing after me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alya: Just a note, * sweat drops * Suzuki Yamato and Kikuchi Takahiko are mine too :D I thought them up.<strong>

**Melody: Akaya is such a failure in class~ * complains ***

**Akaya: I'm not!**

**Melody: You are!**

**Akaya: Not!**

**Alya: Forget about them. Reviews are as usual a nod nod! Give me your ideas too! I welcome them~ * bows deeply ***


	3. Rikkaidai Dorms

**Alya: Uwah~ Letting a boy into your dorm ^^ Cheeky~**

**Melody: Akaya won't do anything :D Ne? * confident ***

**Akaya: That's right!**

**Alya: Fine fine, have fun~ Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody-chan~**

* * *

><p><span>3 - Rikkaidai Dorms<span>

Calling for pizza, it came exactly at seven fitfty five. Putting it on the coffee table in the living room, I took out my completed work and set it on the table. Exactly at eight, there was a knock on my door. Opening it, there stood Akaya, with his backpack over his shoulder, clad in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Smiling, I allowed him to enter.

" Put your bag here," I pointed to the small shoe cupboard that acted as the table where I placed my bag, " Take you work out, and sit on the floor, I'll get some drinks. If you want the pizza, go ahead," I said and went to the mini fridge in the somewhat kitchen to get some ponta out.

The Rikkaidai dorms were some what like a 1LDK apartment, with the living area, the dining area and the small kitchen. Reentering the living room, there was Akaya munching on the pizza already, with his books laid open.

Sitting across him, I asked, " So, what help do you need?"

" This paragraph, how do you translate it?" he asked.

" Have you done it?" I asked.

" Yea, but it sounded wrong," he replied, taking another bite from the pizza, pulling at the long mozzarella cheese string.

Taking a look at his work, I circled out the wrong things and changed it for him, teaching him in the process. Checking through his other work, I corrected some of his mistakes, and watched him as he continued doing his work.

" Yukiko-chan, can I come over next time too?" he asked.

" Sure, anytime's fine. Just before eleven in the night, and seven in the morning," I said taking a bite off my pizza before scribbling my answer on my book.

" Ahh, now I feel like staying here over night..." he sighed, stretched out and laid on the floor.

" Finished?" I asked.

" Yea," he replied.

Taking it over, I checked through it, and it was perfect. There were no more mistakes, and he was done with all his work.

" Akaya, its time for you to go. Want me to walk you to the gates?" I asked looking at the clock which said ten.

" Are you sure you'd make it back for eleven?" he asked me.

" Sure. Its just a fifteen minute walk." I said and helped Akaya pack his bag.

Leaving my room, I locked the door, taking the rubbish along with me. Dumping it at the general waste area near the lobby, Akaya and I continued our way down the small hill where the dorms were built upon. The crickets went cree cree in the night, as the dim streets lights guided us. Down the sheltered walkway we walked.

Half way, Akaya asked me, " Aren't you lonely staying here?"

" Hmm? If you come over I won't be," I grinned, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my jacket, " Tonight's going to be cold, here," I looped my scarf over his head, " Return it to me tomorrow," I smiled.

" Are you sure?" he asked.

" Yea, I can get warm in fifteen minutes," I replied, " Oh right, want me to wait for the bus with you?" I offered.

" Nah, its late. Get back in. We've got the regular selection tomorrow. Good night," he ruffled my short hair.

" Good night," I replied and went along back to the dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>Alya: GYAHH! Short chapter! Sorry for the disappointment, but this is just a filler chapter :D So until Alya puts together the actual chatper, minna, please bear with this! * bows deeply *<strong>

**Akaya: This kind of thing happens too? * doubtful ***

**Alya: It just happened! * pissed ***

**Akaya: Well, work hard~ * snickers ***

**Alya: Yes I will, and reviews are a nod nod as usual~ And a happy belated birthday to Oshitari Kenya!**


	4. Regular Selection

**Alya: So sorry people for the late update T^T**

**Akaya: Ahh... So many drop outs... * sighs ***

**Alya: Cheer up, it'll be alright~ * assuring ***

**Melody: That's right! We must remain optimistic! * grins * But before that, Alya-chan, the disclaimer~**

**Alya: Hai! Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody and the new regulars~ I made them up~ I don't know if they exist!**

4 - Regular Selection

It had barely been a week, and we had not even started the normal training yet. But out of the many whom we had decided to let in, almost half dropped out, and went for another club, as they were much too afraid after having seen our means of selection. I was due for my next match in five minutes, and I reported to the court already. Stretching out on the coach bench, the person who came in was actually Suzuki Yamato, the all rounder third year Akaya mentioned that he wanted to add into the regulars.

Giving a warm smile, I greeted my opponent, and went to my side of the court. Deciding who to serve with a spin of the racket, he got the service game first. After playing with him for a while, giving him four games, I concluded that I could no longer play along, and therefore I went on all out, winning him seven games to six.

The week went on like that, with my winning all my games, and occasionally the high schoolers would come for a peek, meaning that Sei-chan and the others came to watch. However, they never did enter the courts, neither did they speak to us, they just waved when we saw them.

" What do you think of this year's batch?" I asked Akaya as we walked around, cooling down from both our previous matches.

" Some strong ones here and there, but they are all not there yet," he kicked up some sand.

" The rest?" I asked.

" Half already quit, I won't be surprised if another group quits," he said, " That's our standard requirement," he added.

" Right," I nodded, " Somehow I miss the days where we could still mess around under Sei-chan," I sighed.

" That's right, you've been winning all your matches," Akaya smiled, " But are you sure you can beat me?" he took a dig at me.

" Huh! I'll defeat you! I've done it many times last year!" I said.

" We'll see," he grinned.

At last, it was the last scheduled match, between me and Akaya. Meeting up with him, we entered the courts together, and immediately everyone flooded the spectator stands, trying to catch a glimpse of the 'Vice Captain' versus the Captain. Even Sei-chan, Gen-chan, Yanagi, Yagyuu, Niou, Bunta and Jackal came forward to see our match.

Getting ready, we got to the middle of the court, shook hands and ruffled each other's hair before going to take our places.

" I won't lose, Yukito-kun," he said.

" Same here, Akaya-kun~" I smiled.

Again, out of habit, he served the Knuckle Serve, and I returned it easily. Smirking, he returned my ball, and the rally went on for quite some time before the ball hit the fence above my head. It was an out.

The game proceeded on, and we started dragging out all sorts of techniques, including all the three counters, the Tezuka Zone, Fuu Rin Ka Zan, and many more. Following our using of these techniques, the more the crowd cheered. It was a hard match. Sweat beaded on my forehead, as I concentrated my everything on the game.

The sun cast an orange glow on the courts of Rikkaidai, and the Referee changed the score from 6 games, 40 point all, to seven games to six. Akaya won again, with the slim margin of one shot.

Tired, we made our way to the center of the courts shook hands again and gave each other a hug despite how sweaty, stinky, and sticky we were. The crowd cheered, as Akaya took my hand up with his, clenched in a fist. I was dead tired.

" Well, tomorrow you'll all be informed of who the regulars would be, and as of now I'd like to take the chance to inform you all of your club executive committee," Akaya told the club members wh assembled in neat rows, " As you all know, I'm your Captain, Kirihara Akaya, as for your Vice Captain, its he- him, Fuji Yukito..." and so he went on, " ... Those who are informed that you're regulars tomorrow, come to my class before school ends and tell Yukik- no, Yukito your shirt sizes as we'll be getting jerseys for the regulars. So, if nothing more, we'll meet back here tomorrow morning, and the regulars would be revealed. Dismissed." he said and they all started dispersing.

" Captain," I called, " Look there," I directed his gaze to seven boys in the high school uniform entering the courts.

" Akaya," they all called.

Crashing into Sei-chan as usual, I momentarily forgot how sticky I was, and when I realised, I tried to withdraw out of self conciousness only to be held in place by Sei-chan.

" It was a good game," he said before letting me go.

" Senpai-tachi," Akaya sparkled.

" Nice going~" Bunta messed up Akaya's seaweed head.

" So you've made Yukiko-chan Vice," Niou said.

" Uh, she's the only one who can force me that far into the game where I win just by one ball." he said.

" You've grown Akaya," Gen-chan said.

" Ne, minna, wanna go my dorm for a while?" I offered, " We're going there to chose the new regulars," I said, " As senpais, you can all chip in and see who to pick for regulars," I smiled.

" EH? Yukiko-chan you now stay in the dorm?" Bunta asked.

" Yes," I nodded.

" Its rare, seeing that you live by yourself," Yagyuu said.

" Well, instead of dawdling here, why not we go see it now?" I said and led them along.

Getting to my dorms, everyone was impressed other than Akaya, who just treated it like his own home, dumping down his bag and even borrowing my shower. After he came out, I went for a shower to clean myself of the smelly perspiration, before joining the boys again.

When I rejoined them, all the scores for the matches were strewn all over, and things were divided into nine stacks for all nine of us to go through, and decide who to recommend.

" There's obviously Akaya and Yukiko-chan in the regular team already," Jackal said.

" Ah, help me look for two people called Suzuki Yamato, and Kikuchi Takahiko, they are all rounders, and have potential to be in the regulars, but I beat them last year," Akaya said.

" Show off," both Niou and Bunta smacked Akaya's head.

" Suzuki Yamato, he won all the matches except for one, with Yukiko," Sanada said.

" Kikuchi's here, won all except for one, with Akaya," I waved his scores, hugging my huge bear plushie, resting my chin on its head.

" I've got another one here, Matsumoto Ryoichi, one loss only," Yanagi said, handing the paper of scores to Akaya.

Following, there was the list of new regulars produced. It was Akaya, me, Suzuki Yamato, Kikuchi Takahiko, Kannagi Renjou and Soujou twins, Matsumoto Ryoichi, and Fujiwara Takeru.

By the time we were done looking through, I thought my eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Stretching, I took a look at the clock which said it was six, time to get dinner.

" Wanna go out for dinner?" Bunta asked already sprawled on the floor.

" Yea," Yanagi nodded.

Together, the nine of us went for dinner outside, and again the eight of them walked me back to the dorms before going home on their own. Before they left, I called out to Akaya and told him, " Don't forget today's homework! I've written them on a post-it and paste it in your school diary already! Don't forget to do it!"

" I won't!" he pouted.

" That's good," I grinned.

" See you then, Yukiko-chan, good night," Sei-chan hugged me.

" Good night everyone," I gave them all hugs before going back to the dorms.

**Akaya: Choosing regulars are hard!**

**Melody: That's right, lucky we had the help of Sei-chan and company... If not we'd never know when we'd finish that never-ending stack of score tallies... * shudders ***

**Sei-chan: Eh~ Sanada and I did it all by ourselves last year * smiles * We did not take anyone who lost more than one match~**

**Alya: What's this cruelness? * O.o * By the way, reviews are a nod nod!**


	5. New Regulars

**Alya: Wai! New regulars~**

**Akaya: I hope their good... * doubtful ***

**Melody: It will be all right~ We're Rikkaidai after all~**

**Alya: That's right, Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than all the new regulars and Melody-chan~**

* * *

><p><span>5 - New Regulars<span>

Warm sunlight filtered through the translucent curtains of my dorm, waking me. Taking a peek at the clock, I realised I was left with fifteen minutes to get to school. It was six forty five, and I jumped under the shower and got out in ten seconds, before changing into my jersey. Grabbing a the toast I left in the toaster, I jumped into my shoes and dashed to the middle school division.

Reaching the clubroom, everyone was gathered there already. Dropping down my bag, I flomped down on the cushion, gasping for every molecule of air into my lungs.

" Over slept?" Kikuchi offered.

" Almost," I replied and got up as Akaya entered the same fashion.

" Buchou," everyone greeted.

" Everyone outside. 30 laps round the courts." he said.

" Right!" they replied and scrambled on out.

I followed, only to be pulled back by Akaya from the collar.

" You're the Vice Captain, you should be just watching them from a distance. Beside that, how do I break this to them?" he seemed frustrated, waving around the list of new regulars.

" Chill, I'll be with you," I said and messed up his hair a little, " Coming for a jog?" I asked him.

" Aa," he replied and followed up.

After the jog, I gathered the members in the courts, getting them to line up properly as Akaya went to get the list of the new regulars. Pulling out the board that tallied everyone's scores, Akaya started announcing the new regulars.

" After I say your name, please step out," Akaya told them, " Suzuki Yamato, Kikuchi Takahiko, Matsumoto Ryoichi, Kannagi Renjou, Kannagi Soujou, Fujiwara Takeru, please step out, congratulations, you've all made it to the regulars," Akaya announced, " The rest, you may leave now," he dismissed the rest.

As everyone left, I handed out the papers for them to fill in their name to be printed on the jersey, their size and so on, and told them, " Please give it to me before school ends at my class, 3C. Best to give it to me during break, so that I can get all the orders to the shop by today. Any late submission would mean that you're not taking this seriously enough, and we might have to drop you from the regulars. All got me?"

" Yea," they nodded.

" If nothing more, dismissed," Akaya said and they dispersed.

Getting to class, as usual, the teachers came in, droned on and on, while Akaya slept and I did all the taking of notes, thought spacing out sometimes. The bell then rang for break, and I shook Akaya up. Together, we sat at the back of the classroom munching away at our bentos we got from the canteen.

" Fuji, someone's looking for you," our classmate said.

Standing up, I waved at the boys standing at the door, " Come on in," I said.

Entering, they handed me their order forms, and quickly disappeared out of my classroom. Returning back down to the floor, I looked through the forms. Everyone's was there, lacking none, other than mine and Akaya.

" Wow, you make quite a good Vice, they all listen to you," Akaya mused.

" The same could be said for you isn't it?" I smiled, " But do you need a new jersey?" I asked Akaya.

" Yea," he replied.

" Then maybe I should get one more too," I brooded.

After school ended, Akaya and I made our way to the courts. Gathering everyone, Akaya said, " Year ones to practice your swings, year twos and threes, pair up and have practice matches. Regulars stay put."

Immediately, everyone went along and did their things, all that was left were the regulars. They were considerably a weird bunch. Suzuki had naturally wavy hazel nut brown hair, with peaceful green emerald orbs. Kikuchi had long slivery hair, tied loosely at his right shoulder, and beautiful topaz eyes. Matsumoto has got raven black hair, cut into a neat fashion, with magenta eyes, and rimless glasses over them. As for the pair of twins, they had ginger messy hair, and green orbs, looking exactly the same. Fujiwara had dark brown hair, with hazel brown orbs.

" Well, we'll have to test your abilities one by one, me and Yukito, so when we call you just get up to the courts. The rest go warm up of something. Just be back when we need you," he said.

Testing them out, it was then decided that the Kannagi twins would play doubles one making full use of their coordination, Fujiwara and Matsumoto to pair and play doubles two, pairing the serve and volley together with data. Akaya would be reserved for singles one and two, me having a choice of singles one, two and three, and the rest shared singles two and three, with either one being reserve.

Once this was decided, we sent the doubles to go and have their training with each other, getting their coordination right. As for the rest, we had begin by having them play against us.

Playing around, I didn't take Kikuchi seriously, allowing him to get three games out of me, watching his sliver hair swish as he went around, hitting his shots. He was a rather good player, and had some strong shots. Being an all rounder, he could easily return all my shot.

" Ne Kikuchi-kun, I won't play around anymore," I said and revealed technique after technique.

Still, he didn't give up, and he kept coming at me. In the end, we somehow ended up with the scores of six games to four, with me winning.

By the time we were done with our matches, it was time to dismiss them all. We gathered up, and then sent the year ones to go pick up the balls. Dismissing them all, Akaya then dragged his feet to the clubroom, with me following behind.

" Shall we go order the jerseys?" he asked me.

" Sure," I nodded.

Packing, we walked out of school, to the shopping districts. Walking down the same road I walked with Sei-chan the previous year to get my jersey, I grinned and dragged Akaya along, running.

" Uwah!" he called as I dragged him.

Reaching the store, we were both out of breath, and panting away, making the shop owner raise his eyebrows. Forcing a smile from my panting, I handed him the order forms.

" Please charge it to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku," I said, still gasping for breath.

" Oh, there are no changes to the style right?" he asked.

" Hai!" I smiled.

" Very well, come by again next week. We should have it done by then," he said as I dragged Akaya out of the shop.

" What's wrong with you? Suddenly running like that?" he complained.

" Well, you looked like you needed some boost~" I grinned and climbed up his back, making him piggy back me.

" Well, I think you just drained me of all my energy," he sighed and dropped me.

" Cheer up, we've got our new regulars already. We should start training for the Kantou too~" I grinned and messed up his hair.

" Yea, that too... Ne, wanna have a one set match with me?" he asked.

" Buy me dinner if I win?" I asked.

" Help me for my homework if I win?" he asked.

" Deal!" I said as we grabbed our bags and ran to the nearest courts.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

**Melody: Akaya-kun, buy me dinner. * twitch twitch ***

**Akaya: Teach me my homework first. * peeved ***

**Alya: Their match ended in a draw as the court had to be closed :D Happy April Fool's Day people! :D**


	6. Shuunii Comes For A Visit!

**Melody: Wai! Shuu-nii's coming over!**

**Shuu-kun: Are you that happy? * smiles ***

**Melody: En! * nods ***

**Shuu-kun: Then maybe I should come over more * ruffles Melody's hair ***

**Melody & Shuu-kun : Alya does not own any of the guys here other than Melody!**

**Alya: O.o my lines were stolen! Get back here!**

**Melody & Shuu-kun: Let's make a run for it! * runs away ***

* * *

><p><span>6 - Shuu-nii Comes For A Visit!<span>

It was rather late at night, after finishing up some homework with Akaya, then sending him to the bus stop, and I was just about to go to bed. Missing home terribly, I decided to call back. Calling, my mother picked up the phone. Talking to her for a while, the phone was passed onto Yumi-nee, and she spoke to me for a rather long while. Until she was done, she finally passed the phone to Shuu-nii. As soon as I heard his, " Hello," I melted.

" Melody, missed me?" he asked.

I could hear a door close, and I knew he had taken the phone into his room and locked the door.

" Mm..." I replied, " How's high school?" I asked.

" Quite fun. I've taken some pictures already for my assignments. Want to have a look at them? I can mail them over," he said, " What about you? How's Rikkaidai?"

" Quite good, I've became the Vice Captain, we might be going against Seigaku again. Momo-senpai would be rather sad," I laughed.

" Without your presence in my room, it seems rather empty," he snickered and sat on the bed, rustling the sheets, " Saa, I've got no classes tomorrow as it is a free day to do assignments. Shall I visit Rikkai?" he offered.

" Eh? You will? You can drop by my dorms, its a 1LDK," I said.

" Well, then see you tomorrow," he said.

" See you, good night," I smiled.

" Sweet dreams," he replied and hung up.

The next morning, I got up early and packed my room as neat as possible, before leaving for school. Waving to Sei-chan, Gen-chan and Yanagi as I passed the high school division, I entered the middle school division. Going for morning practice, Akaya made us run laps.

As usual, in class, Akaya slept, and I had to wake him up constantly.

When it was finally club time, we went down to the clubroom, and changed. After getting everyone to do their things, Akaya and I settle for each other as training partners, while Suzuki went with Kikuchi.

Finishing up my match, I won against Akaya, seven games to six. Getting to the coach bench, we sat down and took a long drag at our bottles. Then, the sounds of claps floated to our ears from two different directions. Looking around, we saw Sei-chan and the rest at one corner, and Shuu-nii at the other.

" Shuu-nii!" I shouted and went out of the court to hug him.

" Yukimura Buchou!" Akaya shouted and went out of the court to Sei-chan.

Seeing each other, Shuu-nii and Sei-chan smiled and gave each other a small bow. Shuu-nii then ruffled my hair, and told me, " It was a good game. I had fun watching it,"

" Thanks," I smiled.

Meeting with Sei-chan, I hugged him and Gen-chan before leaving to go dismiss the club members. After dismissing them, I invited Shuu-nii, Sei-chan and the others to my dorm again.

As expected, the Rikkai ex-regulars already treated the place as their own already, and sat as they pleased. Smiling, I showed Shuu-nii my bedroom, the kitchen, the toilet and returned to the living room.

" Nice living space," he said, hand on his camera, " I would like a picture of you, in the Rikkai uniform," he told me, " Is that okay?" he smiled.

" Sure," I nodded and stood still, smiling.

The camera flashed, and the picture was taken. Sitting down at the table, Sei-chan and Shuu-nii engaged into a small talk.

" Its been a long time, Fuji," Sei-chan said.

" The same could be said to you, Yukimura, we haven't seen each other since the Nationals," Shuu-nii said.

" Yukiko-chan's adapting well here," Sei-chan smiled at me.

" Yea, but I guess she still misses home," Shuu-nii smiled too.

" Shuu-nii, Akaya is the new Captain of the team," I said, presenting Akaya.

" Ahh, you've changed your playing style haven't you? I saw you playing just now. It was a good game," Shuu-nii complimented Akaya.

" Aa... It was nothing much..." Akaya turned beet red.

" There is still room for improvements," Gen-chan said, hitting an arrow right into poor Akaya's head.

" I heard you went to an Arts high school. How is it?" Yagyuu asked, pushing up his glasses.

" Quite fun, we take lots of pictures, especially in the flim and photography department." Shuu-nii said, " You?"

" Its about the same as middle school. Just that we're learning things in depth," Yanagi replied.

" Must be fun too," Shuu-nii mused, " Ah right, Melody, have you brought out the upgraded counters yet?" he turned to me.

" You mean Houou Gaeshi, Kirin Otoshi and Hakuryuu?" I asked, " No, I haven't," I replied.

" The others?" he asked, refering to the gate keeper of the hecatoncheires.

" Nope, not at all." I smiled.

" Well, that's good, I look forward to a game with you and Yuuta when you come home for the holidays," he ruffled my short hair, " Its a pity you had to cut it," he smiled, " Well then, to give my report on your living conditons to Kaa-sama, I shall now take my leave," he stood up.

Walking him to the door, Sei-chan and the others also decided they should leave, while Akaya continued sitting there, munching on the senbei I had put on the table.

" Akaya, aren't you going?" Niou asked.

" Planning to stay with our Yukiko-chan?" Jackal took a dig.

" Ah, I'm tutoring Akaya-kun, so he's staying until around ten." I told them.

" Akaya, you know Yukiko-chan is a year younger right?" Bunta laughed.

" But her English's good!" he rebutted.

" Haha, well then, have fun. We'll be taking our leave right now," Shuu-nii said and gathered the ex-regulars of Rikkaidai away.

Once they left, I started on my tutoring of Akaya who was frustrated over his translation work as he could never seem to grasp the grammer behind the words.

" Ne, why did Fuji ask you about his counters?" Akaya asked me.

" Hmm? He taught them to me, but does not want anyone to know them," I grinned, " Besides this, you're tenses again! Its 'has' not 'have'! Change it!" I told the seaweed head.

" Argh! I can never get this!" he whined.

" Read more books. They'll come to you naturally. Wanna borrow mine? Or borrow some from the school library?" I offered.

" Lend me yours first. I'm gonna take a long time reading it..." he said embarrassed.

" Well, here. This is the easiest book I have," I said and handed him a rather thin book.

" Thanks," he said and continued with his work.

* * *

><p><strong>Akaya: My English is terrible... * cries *<strong>

**Melody: Glad you realise... **

**Alya: But your English gets better when you are in devil mode :D**

**Akaya: I'm never using that ever again... * shakes head cutely ***

**Alya: That's a nice determination! Hyaa hyaa hyaa~ Melody-chan, have fun teaching Akaya-kun~ **

**Melody: Yea I will! * determined ***

**Alya: Well reviews are a nod nod!**


	7. Jersey

**Akaya: We're having some regular outing~ To get our jerseys~**

**Alya: Ooh~ Must be fun * interested ***

**Melody: Of course~ * smug ***

**Alya: Alya does not own any of the guys here other than the new regulars and Melody-chan!**

* * *

><p><span>7 - Jersey<span>

It was after practice, and Akaya and I brought the new regulars to get their jerseys. The Kannagi twins were an interesting pair, always getting into trouble together by switching places as nobody could ever figure out who is Soujou or who is Renjou. Jumping around me and Akaya excitedly, the twins played around with Fujiwara that was getting confused.

" Renjou, Soujou," I called.

Immediately, they jumped and hid behind Akaya, afraid of me. I guess I was projecting the image of Sei-chan. Girlish face, extremely strong, and can be very cruel at times.

" They're scared of you," Akaya snickered.

" Do you think they are not scared of you?" I took a dig at him.

Seeing Akaya's vein pop, the twins immediately switched and jumped behind me. It was kind of strange, but they didn't really talked to each other, but they understood each other perfectly. Neither did they talk to anyone else on the team yet, but they always did as they were told.

" Tono [Lord]," they finally said.

" Tono?" I asked.

" Buchou-Tono..." Renjou said, while Soujou pointed to Akaya.

" Hello, we're not in some Meiji Era where there are still Lords around," Akaya told them.

" Tono," they insisted.

" Ah, they come from a traditional samurai family that used to serve the Lords in the Meiji Era, though the family they had been guarding had long died out. Its rather common that they try to find themselves someone to swear their loyalties to," Matsumoto said, giving us the information he had, " Just leave them be, though they would keep calling buchou 'Tono'." he revealed a smile.

Suzuki on the other hand was more my paced, walking at the back of the entire team, he was looking at almost everything we passed by, including the little flowers along the pavement, giving off the air of an innocent boy. Seeing a dandelion, he immediately got interested, and squatted down, poking at it, before plucking it off the ground and waving it around.

" Yamato, hurry up or we're going to leave you behind," Akaya said.

" Mm!" he nodded and ran up to join us, showing me his dandelion that was already half blown away by his waving.

Getting to the shop, we showed the shop owner our reciept, and he went behind the shop for a moment to get our jerseys. As expected of the new team that weren't familiar with the shop, they immediately wandered around, looking at the available tennis products on display in the shop.

When the shop owner finally came out with our jerseys, we immediately tried them on. The twins stared at their jerseys for a moment, before dumping down their bags to try it on eagerly.

" Perfect fit," Fujiwara said.

" That's good to hear," I smiled.

" Everyone has got the right size and name printed right?" Akaya asked.

" Yes!" they all replied.

" Well then, shop owner, thanks," I smiled and we left the shop.

So engrossed in trying out their new jerseys, the new regulars walked out of the shop absent-mindedly, and Suzuki long forgot about his dandelion. Getting them to keep away their jerseys, Akaya asked, " Wanna get something to eat?"

Immediately, the twins nodded, as the others also said yes. We went along to one of the okonomiyaki stands, and bought some for ourselves, before sitting along the benches and eating them.

" Everyone, you're to wear that jersey from now on for every single practice, got me?" he told them with his mouth full.

" Don't talk with your mouth full," I smacked Akaya.

" Fuji-kun, may I ask why are you on such good terms with buchou?" Kikuchi asked.

" Hmm? We knew each other since last year," I grinned, " It was Yukimura buchou that introduced me to him," I mentioned Sei-chan's name.

" So who are you to Yukimura buchou?" Fujiwara asked.

" Childhood friends," I smiled.

" Interesting," Matsumoto said.

" Yea, sh- no, he even gave me rabbit apples," Akaya took a dig at me.

Turning red, I smacked Akaya again.

" Rabbit apples?" the team asked.

" Isn't it like some confession of love?" Suzuki asked innocently.

" It was from my bento!" I lied, " I couldn't finish it, and gave some to Akaya, ne?" I sweat dropped.

" Heh~" the entire team went, doubtful, but they still let it go.

When we were done eating, we dispersed, and they all went along home while Akaya walked together with me back to Rikkaidai for his nightly tutoring. As soon as the regulars were out of sight, I smacked Akaya hard.

" WHAT?" he asked peeved.

" You almost gave me away!" I huffed.

" Sorry," he grinned sheepishly.

" You owe me a game, and piggy back me back to the dorms!" I demanded and hopped onto him.

" Uwah! Wait wait wait!" he said and I got down again.

Putting down his bag, he squatted down and told me to get on. Slinging his bag over my shoulders, I hopped on, and he carried me.

" You still make such demands," he sighed, " But you're really light, how much do you weigh?" he asked, walking slowly.

" 45kg," I said.

" You'll get blown away I swear," he told me.

" I've been fine so far!" I pouted and messed up his hair.

" I want pizza tonight," he told me.

" Hawaiian?" I offered, as he contined walking back in the direction of Rikkaidai's dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sei-chan: Haiz, I don't get anymore air time * sad *<strong>

**Niou: Neither do we~**

**Alya: Gomen gomen, I'll try to make some air time for you all :D**

**Akaya: Hehe, * devil horns sprout * I've got more air time than anyone~**

**Melody: I've got the same amount of air time as you~ * sticks out tongue * and you owe me a game!**

**Akaya: Oh, let's do it now~**

**Alya: Haiz, reviews are a nod nod~**


	8. Shower

**Alya: Showers are nice~**

**Melody: Yea~**

**Akaya: Then why don't you just take one? **

**Gen-chan: Tarundoru! The fact that she's a girl will get leaked out! * crosses arms ***

**Alya: Maa maa, let's leave it at there, Alya does not own any of the guys here other than the regulars and Melody-chan!**

* * *

><p><span>8 - Shower<span>

It was after practice, and the regulars used the showers in the club room. Our team was doing great, and we had just finished the Districts, and we were on our way to the Prefecturals. We had done our best, with the Kannagi twins clinching the first win as doubles one, followed by Matsumoto and Fujiwara for doubles two, and Kikuchi for singles three. The game sild in our favour, resulting in both me and Akaya not playing. I watched as the boys filed into the locker rooms, gathering their clothes and towels, I sat at the cushions, smiling at them as they bowed when they saw me.

Then, Akaya came out half-naked, wearing only his pants, cursing that he forgot to take his blouse. Averting my eyes, the boys that came in stared at Akaya cursing away, searching for his blouse, and laughed at him.

Digging around in his bag that was beside me, I found his blouse and handed it to him, not looking.

" Akaya," I called.

Seeing that I had his blouse, he immediately took it from me, turning a bright shade of red in the cheeks, and said, " Thanks," quickly covering himself, " You can go outside if you want," he told me.

" Its alright, I'll stay here," I said still not looking in his direction.

" Ne ne, Buchou and Fukbuchou look like lovers don't they?" the year twos said while lining up for the showers.

" Are you sure?" they gossiped.

" Now to think of it, why doesn't Fukbuchou take a shower here and always goes back to his dorm to shower?" they asked each other.

" I don't know," another said.

" Shall we find out?" they asked.

" Those of you over there, if you have time to talk, go run ten laps now," I leaned on the doors of the showering room, smiling at them.

" Fukbuchou!" they called, stunned.

" Twenty laps," I continued to smile.

" Now?" they asked.

" Thirty laps," I added still smiling.

" We'll run! We'll run!" they said and scrambled on out.

" Have fun taking a cooling down jog," I waved as they left.

" You're evil," Akaya said.

" Its not the first day you know me, Kirihara buchou," I smiled, taking his towel over and drying his hair for him.

" Why don't you take a shower, Fukbuchou?" Suzuki asked me innocently as he wore blazer over.

" I'm alright," I smiled, " I can get back to the dorms in fifteen minutes. I'll take a bath there, so that you all can have the baths faster." I replied.

" Fukbuchou is kind," Fujiwara said.

Smiling at what Fujiwara said, I handed Akaya his towel, with his hair properly dried.

The next day, after playing a match with Akaya, I was down right dirty. Sweat clung to me like glue, and my clothes were sticking to me. Not only that, due to saving a ball from hitting the ground, I literally crashed into the ground, and earned myself a dirt filled shirt, and an abrasion on the knee that twinged each time I bent it.

As we walked around, surveying the year ones and two who were practicing away, we walked past the water fountains, with a few members over there, gulping at the water or refilling their bottles.

" Oi, those over there, don't try to cut out on practice, once you're done drinking get back into the courts," Akaya told them, and we walked on.

Before I knew it, water shot from the directly at me and Akaya. Immediately, I was drenched down to the toes. Shocked, I stoned for a moment. Recovering from the shock, I knew that my undergarments would be showing. Flustered, I thought hard on what to do.

" Yukiko, use this," Akaya said into my ears and flipped his jersey over me, effectively covering me, " Lets get back to the locker rooms first," he said and took my by the hand.

Returning to the locker rooms, I had not choice but to take a shower. Akaya then went out and gathered everyone to speak to them, buying me time to shower and change. Locking the doors of the clubroom from inside, I went to the shower area and took off my drenched clothes. Getting under the cold shower, I washed myself clean of the dirt I had accumulated after face planting the floor.

Then, I heard some foot steps outside, and saw that there were actually shadows lurking outside the door.

" Let's take a peek," they whispered.

Grabbing my towel, I quickly covered myself and hid in the corner of the shower area. Taking my racket and a few balls from my bag, I served the ball out of the screened window from within the room, and hit their heads, knocking them out. Once I was sure they were conked out, I resumed my shower, and emerged refreshed and nice smelling.

Wearing the spare tennis shirt I had in my bag, I zipped up my jersey, and unlocked the doors of the club room, and went to look for those peepers. Dragging them in their conked out state, I rejoined the rest at the courts.

" Kirihara buchou, these people tried to peek at me while I was bathing, I'm rather sure they missed out on your briefing," I smiled, and handed them over.

" Well, fifty laps for them, and they have to find out what I briefed about from their friends," Akaya said boredly, " Everyone, we're ending early today, go ahead and go home, year ones you can go home once the balls are picked and kept. Don't forget to practice," he dismissed them all.

As everyone scrambled to the locker rooms, Akaya and I made our way back slowly, helping the year ones pick up balls that were in our way.

" I assumed you knocked them out?" Akaya asked me.

" How very smart of you," I smiled.

" Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

" Fine as you can see, but my knee hurts and its your fault." I grinned.

" It was an out ball and you had to go and catch it. Its your own fault," he rebutted and squatted in front of me, " Hop on, I'll piggy back you," he told me.

" Kirihara buchou's so kind," I grinned, hopped on and poked his cheeks.

Getting back to the clubroom, everyone was almost gone, and Akaya went for his shower first. Sitting at the cushions, I inspected my abrasion. It certainly hurt, and some dirt was still stuck in between the bits of skin.

" Let me have a look," Akaya said as he emerged from the showers.

Extending my leg over, he took the first aid kit and cleaned the dirt away with some cotton buds and antiseptic liquid, hurting me terribly. Lastly, he applied the medication gel over, and covered the wound with a square of gauze before bandaging the gauze in place.

Just as Akaya went to keep the first aid box, the doors of the clubroom swung open, and seven boys took its place.

" Akaya, did you end practice early today?" Jackal asked as they walked in.

" Oh my, Yukiko-chan, what's with that bandage?" Sei-chan immediately asked worriedly.

" We did end practice early, and I got an abrasion after falling," I smiled.

" And you hair's wet...?" Yanagi mused, " I thought you always went back to the dorms to shower?" he asked.

" Water was splashed at me. I had no choice but to shower," I replied.

" I heard you finished the Districts already, way to go," Bunta said and ruffled Akaya's hair.

" Yea and we didn't get to play one bit," Akaya complained.

" Yea," I nodded.

" Doesn't that mean your team's good?" Sei-chan smiled.

" But it gets boring..." we whined.

" Well, you'll get to play soon enough. We're in the high school division, its even more out of the question. Out of the selections, only Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi got into the regulars," Niou complained.

" Well, you still have next year," I grinned.

" Hope so," Yagyuu pushed up his glasses.

" Tarundoru! You should all train harder," Sanada said.

" Even if you say that," Bunta sighed and rolled into the cushion.

" Missed you all," I quipped and went around hopping on one leg, hugging them all.

" Chill man young lady, you'll aggravate your wounds," Niou told me.

" You did disinfect it properly right?" Yagyuu asked.

" Akaya did that, he became more reliable," I grinned.

" Oh, our baby grew up!" Bunta teased Akaya.

" That's nice to hear, bring your team to the Nationals. Winning or losing is nothing, but winning is still the best. We'll do our best too," Sei-chan told me and Akaya, " Ah, and you must never let them know you're a girl, Yukiko-chan," Sei-chan wagged his finger at me.

" Right!" we grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Sei-chan: It was a close shave then? You did well knocking them out. * smiles and ruffles Melody's hair *<strong>

**Alya: Must have hurt... * rubs head conciously ***

**Melody: They deserved it!**

**Alya: Well, reviews are a nod nod :D**


	9. Prefecturals

**Alya: Wai! Its the Prefecturals semi-finals! Are you all ready?**

**Akaya: Of course~ * smug ***

**Melody: Its going to be my first time playing for Rikkaidai~ I'm so excited * smiles ***

**Akaya: Be careful out there * worried ***

**Alya: Well, so let the semi-finals start, but before that, Alya does not own any of the great guy here other than the new regulars and Melody-chan~**

* * *

><p><span>9 - Prefecturals<span>

It was the day of the Prefecturals semi-finals, and I switched with Suzuki, playing for singles three, while Akaya still took singles one, and Kikuchi for singles two, against Murigaoka Chuu, which were famous for getting vidoes of their opponents and devising plans to defeat their enemy.

As it was the first time I was going to play, Akaya was rather worried. Besides, I still had the abrasion on my knee which was still bandaged, half caused by him.

The Kannagi twins as usual, fooled their opponents, making full use of their likeness, to the extent that it was funny. Together they sticked out their tongues, and their opponents got angry, falling right into their little trap, allowing them to win, six games to one.

" You've done well," I told the two boys as they came back with their towels in hand, giving them their bottles.

" Fukbuchou, you've got it wrong," they said together boredly, " Its the other way round," they said.

Switching the bottles over, they took their own and went to the corner, drinking it before hi-fiving the other twin.

" Yukiko, go warm up," Akaya whispered to me.

" Eh? I was long done," I replied smiling.

" Whatever," he said looking rather peeved and went on watching Matsumoto and Fujiwara play.

Matsumoto and Fujiwara ended their match with six games to one, as expected, with the combinded power of Matsumoto's data, and Fujiwara's awesome volley that shocked everyone, and it was finally my turn.

" Akaya, dream on about playing today~" I as to him as I picked up my racket from the coach bench where he was sitting.

" Aa," he finally smiled.

My opponent was a rather normal looking boy, dressed in the Murigaoka Chuu jersey. According to the referee, he was someone called Ishikawa. He didn't seem much, so I didn't really take him seriously. It was only until he served his serves, then I noticed that his shots were all high speed with loads of spin, and I was unable to follow with my eyes.

The ball flew past me, scraping my right cheek, causing it to have a red welt across. Rubbing it with the back of my hand, it stung. Looks like I had to take him seriously. Closing my eyes, I relied on my hearing and sense of the ball. The ball zipped past the net, and flew right towards my face.

Smiling, I knew what I had to do. Moving till the ball was at my racket, I sliced the ball, and appiled a spin onto the spin Ishikawa gave me. The ball zipped over the net, and dipped right to the ground, rolling across the court without bouncing at all.

" Tsubame Gaeshi," I said as the crowd cheered.

That seemed to upset my opponent, and he aimed for my knees, where I was still recovering from the abrasion I aquired the previous week. Though it was mostly healed, it still hurt whenever I had to bend my knees. The ball he hit zipped up my leg, cutting off the bandage with friction. As it fell off, my team members gasped. Over the healing abrasion was a new red welt caused by my opponent.

Smiling still, I knew I had to finish the game quickly. It was my service finally, and I immediately used the move Tezuka taught me, the No-touch Ace. Hitting the ball at specific angles of the court, I forced Ishikawa to run after the ball in the service box. However, despite doing that, my opponent still managed to return some balls, aiming them at my knee. Getting rather fed up, I followed Shuu-nii's instructions and read the wind, and used Hakugei.

As the ball flew back to my hand, the spectator all wow-ed.

" Let's go, one more time, before the wind dies down," I pointed my racket out at Ishikawa, as the wind blew.

I finished the match with the scores being six games to three, however my knee was in shambles. Limping my way back to the coach's bench, I simply plonked down beside Akaya.

" Here," Akaya handed me my towel.

Placing it over my head, I drank from my bottle. Blood was already oozing out of my wound, rolling down my shin in trails of red.

" Suzuki, bring the first aid kit," Akaya said.

Immediately, the boy went along and got it. The Kannagi twins then jumped into the court and hung around Akaya. Taking the antiseptic, he cleaned my wound and swiftly bandaged it.

" Sit here," he told me, as they went ahead and shook hands with our opponent, with Suzuki taking my place.

On the bus back to school, I sat at the front, together with Akaya. I got the window seat as Akaya did the head count. When he was finally done, he plonked down beside me, and did not talk to me. He was angry.

" Angry?" I asked.

" Yea," he scowled.

" Because I was reckless?" I offered.

" Yea," his vein popped.

" I'm sorry," I made a sad face and leaned back against the seat.

" Forget it," he scratched his head exasperatedly, " You're a girl you know," he muttered at the back.

" I know," I replied.

As Akaya leaned back, I leaned on his shoulder and closed my eyes. As the bus drove, I subsequently fell asleep, the pain in my knee forgotten.

I woke to Akaya waking me up, with a gentle tap on my forehead. Getting up, I found that we were at the entrance of the dorms already, and that everyone was gone. Looking at Akaya for answers, he told me everyone was dropped off at their homes already. Getting off the bus, Akaya held me as we made our way to my dorm slowly, with me limping.

" We've finished the semi-finals. All that's left is the finals, and we've made it to Kantou," Akaya mused.

" Well, I doubt you'd allow me to play for the finals," I said.

" Of course I'm not letting you, you shall be on reserve you naughty princess," he pinched my nose, " Besides, I'm letting Yukimura buchou know as well as Fuji-san," he told me.

" EH?" I whined, " They'd never let me play again!"

" Glad you know, so dodge with the balls are aimed towards you or return it!" he huffed.

" Right~" I replied.

" You're buying dinner tonight," Akaya said.

* * *

><p><strong>Akaya: You're so reckless! I'm telling Yukimura buchou!<strong>

**Sei-chan: Called me? * smiles ***

**Akaya: Yukimura buchou, Yukiko- * cut off ***

**Melody: Nothing~**

**Sei-chan: You're hurt... Must have been painful * makes a sad face ***

**Alya: Blame it on her recklessness * sighs ***

**Melody: Alya-chan!**

**Sei-chan: Tell me more * sadistic smile ***

**Alya: Right, before that, reviews please~**


	10. Sneaking into The High School Division

**Bunta: Haha! We've finally got air time! * smug ***

**Jackal: Marui, watch yourself.**

**Akaya: Sneaking in feels terrible... * uneasy ***

**Alya: Don't worry! Alya used to sneak into the other divisions of school :D It gets fun sometimes * grins ***

**Melody: Yep yep, like how I used to sneak into Rikkai~ * smug ***

**Alya: Alright, Alya does not own any of the guy here other than Melody-chan~ And whee, air time for the ex-regulars~**

* * *

><p><span>10 - Sneaking into The High School Division<span>

It was a boring afternoon the next day after we finished were finished with the Prefecturals. Everyone was still tired, but we still went for practice. Gathering at the courts, everyone dragged their feet tiredly. As for me, the injuries I had aquired did not hurt on the day itself, but hurt the next day. Limping and dragging my feet due to the pain, it was quite a sight to see. Even so, I tried my best to keep my body straight, and walked properly into the court.

Seeing me, Akaya got peeved and tried to carry me bridal style. Twirling out of his way, he scowled at me as I winced, feeling the throb at the wounds. Holding onto the fences at the side of the courts, I limped my way to the coach bench and sank gratefully into it. Noticing that everyone was eyeing me, I gave them my signature reassuring smile, that immediately put them at ease.

" Yukiko, you're off from practice today. Go back to the dorms," Akaya literally ordered me.

" Captain's orders?" I questioned.

" Yes," he replied.

" Come on, don't be such a meanie~" I pleaded.

" Go or else you're banned from this court for the entire week," he threatened me.

" Fine, I shall go to the high school division then," I huffed and limped my way away.

" Yukiko!" he chased after me, " I'll end practice early today okay? So wait for me. I don't want you getting more hurt that this. You're important to the team okay, so just be nice and wait for me won't you?" he held my arm.

" Then can I wait here?" I turned back to face him, with innocent puppy eyes.

" Argghhh!" he scratched his head exasperatedly before pausing for a while then saying begrudgingly, " F-fine,"

" Arigato! Kirihara Buchou~" I teased.

" Buchou-Tono, what are we doing today?" the twins asked.

" We'll get everyone to play a practice match. After that we'll be dismissed. Everyone's tired." Akaya said as Kikuchi helped me back to the coach bench.

As soon as the practice matches ended, I made a move first and went my way back to the clubroom by myself, hopping and limping. Sinking down onto the cushion with a sigh, I closed my eyes for a moment.

Reopening them, I found Akaya's eyes staring into mine, with his seaweed hair draping over his face. Shocked, I jolted up and crashed my forehead into his nose.

" What the?" he exclaimed, holding his nose.

" Oww..." I touched my forehead.

" That's my line!" he shouted sounding nasal.

" I'm sorry," I flomped back onto the cushion.

" Forget it. We're going to the high school now. Everyone's left." he told me and held out his hand to me.

Taking it, we walked to the gates of the high school division. Peeking, we saw that everyone wore the same clothes as us, and that we could simply slip in unnoticed. Walking in the gates as carefully as we could, we hurriedly found directions to the courts, where our senpais were practicing.

It was like a scene out of the past, where Niou paired with Yagyuu would play doubles against Jackal paired with Bunta. Then at the next court, would be Sei-chan versus Gen-chan, and Yanagi being the referee.

Staring at them from outside the courts, we were entranced by their skills. It seemed ever so flawless, compared to our own. However, looking at the other sides of the courts, we soon realised our senpai's skills in tennis seemed pale in comparison to the other high schoolers. The high schoolers were on an entirely different level, though it seemed like our senpai are already catching up to them.

" Akaya," Yanagi seemed to whisper, and everyone stopped playing, with the ball falling onto the other person's court.

" Uwahh, what a shock, you people actually sneaked in?" Sei-chan smiled.

" You what?" Sanada asked pissed already.

" Nice going, Yukiko-chan," Niou commented on my bandages.

" Let me have a look at them later," Yagyuu told me.

" Oh my, what happened?" Sei-chan asked.

" A little accident ne," I grinned.

" Don't you a little accident me, you're obviously limping," Sanada knocked my head, causing me to hold onto the place he knocked me, wincing in pain.

" Well whatever it is, someone's going to see us here. We'd better get moving first," Jackal said.

Walking with Gen-chan holding onto me, we were brought to under a huge tree near the courts of the high school division, and we all settled down on the grass. Upon sitting down, Yagyuu immediately came to have a look at my wounds. Propping my leg up, he peeled off the bandage. As he unrolled it, the stains of red grew larger and larger, until he finally reached the wound.

" Uwaahhh~ Looks painful hime [princess]~" Bunta said.

Looking at it, he said, " This looks bad, Niou, go smuggle some bandages," he told his doubles partner.

Running off on a low jog, Niou left, and Yagyuu continued looking at my wounds. Peeling off the plaster on my face, it revealed the red welt that was purpling. Sighing, he went on and had a look at the rest of my wounds.

When Niou came back, it wasn't just some bandages. It was the entire first aid box. Taking it, Yagyuu cleaned the wound, applied some medication before binding my knee all the more tighter. Once he was done, he slipped on a knee guard for me, and said, " This will prevent it from moving, allowing the wounds to heal faster. Akaya, ban her from playing for the next week at least."

" Uh, I've banned her already. Just now," he nodded.

" You've been careless, Yukiko-chan," Sei-chan said to me as soon as Yagyuu finished bandaging my wounds properly.

" Mm, I know," I leaned back against the tree, " I didn't take him seriously enough, I was careless," I grinned.

" Good that you know," Sei-chan ruffled my hair, " As soon as you can return to the courts, practice." he advised.

" Hai~" I replied.

" Saa tte, let's go finish up our practice match and then we can leave," Sei-chan got up together with the others, " Wait for us here, we'll be done soon. Then we'll show you around the high school division together. Let's go," he said and walked back to the courts.

True to their word, they finished in five minutes. Waiting for them as they went to change, I twirled the grass in my fingers as Akaya stared into the bits of sky that showed through the canopy of leaves from the tree.

" Hey, I won't ban you completely," Akaya said, " But you're only going to play with me. And you just need to keep feeding me balls." he turned towards me and grinned.

" That's still mean," I pouted, " But its better than nothing," I grinned.

As our senpai-tachi came, we went around the school, peeking into the classrooms like tourists visiting another country. Somehow, as we walked, we ended up at the roof of the school. Dumping down our bags, we sat down on the floor of the roof, and stared up into the sky.

" Hey, do you think we'd make it to the Nationals? I mean us, the high schoolers," Bunta said.

" We will make it," Niou said, " After all we have the three Demons of Rikkai gathered here," he took a dig at Sei-chan, Gen-chan and Yanagi.

" What about the middle school?" Jackal turned to ask Akaya and I.

" We'll make it. I'll see to it that we make it," I said staring into the clouds.

" Aa, we'll make it," Akaya echoed.

" Well, thanks for sneaking in today. We were actually planning to go find you all," Sei-chan said.

" We ended early today," I grinned.

" That's nice to hear," Yanagi said.

" Well, its getting rather late. Akaya, can we count on you to send Yukiko-chan back to the dorms?" Sei-chan asked, looping his scarf around my neck.

" Of course. She still has to tutor me for English," he said.

" Well then, see you some other time," Sei-chan ruffled our hair and left with the rest of our senpai.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: Sei-chan's scarf is still the best~ * inhales deeply * Smells like Sei-chan~<strong>

**Akaya: Its kind of gross * disgusted ***

**Melody: That's why I say you don't understand girls * shakes head ***

**Alya: * sighs * Reviews please :D**


	11. Fukbuchou's A Girl!

**Akaya: We're going to a resort! * happy ***

**Alya: Are you really that happy? **

**Akaya: Why not? Resorts are nice! * grins * With the onsen and good food, its like heaven~**

**Alya: Well, its true, Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody, and the new regulars :D**

* * *

><p><span>11 - Fukbuchou's A Girl?<span>

We had already finished the Prefecturals finals, taking the champion again. However, it was no time to be relaxing. There would be the Regionals soon, meaning we would be facing Seigaku, or Hyoutei soon which I was not too excited about. At this point in time too, we were busy studying, and the late nights with Akaya had made things evern worse.

Practicing for the Regionals we went for a day of training up the mountains, at a resort, where there were tennis courts. It was a traditonal resort, and therefore it had an onsen.

On the bus, the regulars were all so excited, and could not contain their excitement, bouncing in their seats, and proclaiming that their own bodies had the most muscle. As for me and Akaya, we sat at the front, listened to music and snoozed our way through.

Reaching the resort, we immediately started training. Using the terrain for our jog, we worked our muscles tirelessly. Moving on, we played our matches on the courts available, with everyone playing singles, finding our partner by drawing lots.

" Who got lot number two?" Fujiwara asked.

" Me," I smiled waving at him and he immediately winced, " What? Don't want to play with me?" I pouted.

" No, it will be a challenge for me, but nothing for you," he complained.

" Well, don't complain, Soujou has it worse, he's with Akaya," I put my arm around Fujiwara's shoulder, " I'll give you a handicap?" I offered.

" Really?" he asked.

" Mm, I'll close my eyes," I grinned.

Playing with Fujiwara was kind of fun. But because the court itself was slanted, and I was on the downside, Fujiwara still had trouble catching my balls. To make things easier for him, I had to hit my shots harder, making them heavier. But that way, it would have to accelerate faster. Sighing, I worked on my ball control.

Sensing that Fujiwara was having trouble catching up, I stopped the ball, and told him, " Let me teach you something," I opened my eyes, " When people want to hit the ball in a certain direction, they tend to do some tiny actions. You'll have to watch for it. However, these tiny actions might mislead you so you have to be careful, and not fall into traps. Also, work on your stamina, and backhand, unless you can use both hands." I flashed a smile, remembering Ryoma's Nitoryuu, " For now, work on your backhand," I said, went over to his court and guided him in the right sequence.

Going behind him, I put my hand over his hand, gripping his hand like a racket. Of course, Fujiwara turned a shade of scarlet in the face. Ignoring it, I then swung his hand and allowed him to get a feel of hitting a back hand properly. After going a few times, I let go of his hand and he stumbled backwards, crashing into me.

Falling on the ground with Fujiwara over me was totally unexpected. Shrugging him off, he apologised, with his face turning a shade of deeper scarlet, as I got up and dusted myself.

" Its fine, nothing's broken," I smiled and returned to my side of the court.

Resuming playing, we soon ended the match with me winning, six games to one. As for poor Soujou, he did not even get a point out of Akaya.

Returning to the resort, we had our separate rooms as Captain and Vice, but the rest shared rooms as pairs. Upon returning, the boys were the first to dash to their rooms, grabbing their towels, running to the onsen.

Of course, with me being a girl, I went over to the girls' side. Soaking in the warm onsen, the fatigue was soon washed away, and I ended up just wasting my time in the water, relaxing. Then, I happened to overhear what was going on at the other side, where the boys were in the onsen too.

" Ne, guys, guess what? I fell on Vice Captain Fuji today, by accident," Fujiwara said.

" You what?" Akaya asked.

" Fell on him," Fujiwara replied.

" And so?" Kikuchi asked.

" Don't you think Vice-captain Fuji looks and acts like a girl?" Matsumoto asked calmly.

" Yea, he doesn't join us when we shower," Suzuki pointed out.

" And he's not here too," Fujiwara said.

Horrified, I stood up and caused a loud splash of water, making the boys opposite the bamboo wall go silent. Cursing inwardly, I sat down in the water again as quietly as I could.

" So... Fuji fukbu-chou can be a hime?" the Kannagi twins asked.

Well, I was some sort of a 'hime', given my family status...

" W-what are you all thinking?" Akaya seemed jittery.

" Buchou, you seemed to know something~" I could imagine them cornering Akaya.

" W-what?" he asked.

" Is Fuji fukbu-chou a girl?" they asked.

" I-I d-don't know," he said.

" Ehh~" they asked.

" Then you know, when I fell on Fuji fukbu-chou, I felt something like boobs, but they were small, so I don't know what to say," Fujiwara added.

" F-fine! She's a girl!" he shouted.

Turning a bright shade of scarlet, I brought my hands to my chest, and cursed inwardly. I should have dodged the moment Fujiwara was falling. Embarrassed to the max, I left the onsen and went back to my room, dressing in my most concealing clothes.

Going to the dining area, I waited for the rest of them to enter, and when they finally entered, they were all suddenly extremely afraid of me. Sitting down, they carefully took their food and ate slowly.

" Psst," I nudged Akaya, " What did you tell them?"

" I t-told them you're a girl, not expilcitly, but implied, and told them to ask you themselves," he replied, " And that you'd continue as their Vice Captain, no matter what," he scratched his head.

" Fuji fukbu-chou, is it alright if we call you hime?" the twins finally asked.

" Its fine," I replied, and the tension in the room immediately dropped, " But," I said and it rose again, " I'd expect to be treated no different from before, and that no one here would breathe a word of this matter outside. No one else must know this. Okay?" I asked.

" Yes!" they replied.

" So hime's really a girl?" the Kannagi twins asked.

" Yea, shall I strip to show?" I offered, pushing my food around in my bowl.

" N-none of that shall happen!" Akaya immediately stepped in, with himself blushing all the way to his ears too.

" Fuji fukbu-chou, I'm sorry for falling on you today, and kind of touching you inappropriately," Fujiwara said.

" Its fine. It wasn't on purpose," I smiled, " But if it was, you'll never live the rest of your days in peace," I said, " And please be reminded, if anyone of you here have feelings for me, I can't reciprocate it as I have a fiancé already," I picked at my side dishes.

" Eh? You're family's the traditional type?" they asked.

" Yep, like the Kannagi," I said and smiled at the twins who were whispering to each other.

" Who is it?" they asked.

" Have you heard of the Tennis Genius Fuji Shuusuke?" I asked, " He's currently my 'brother' but I'll marry him once I graduate from a university," I said.

" No wonder you have his techniques," Matsumoto pointed out.

" Besides, my name is Fuji Yukiko Melody. Melody is my middle name, and none of you may call me it. Its reserved for my family." I pointed out.

" Hmm, I shall call you Yuki-chan from now on~" Suzuki went on.

" Oi, are you sure?" Akaya asked me.

" Why not?" I smiled, " I can start growing my hair back already," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Akaya: It was scary with them surrounding me in the onsen * jittery *<strong>

**Melody: Could imagine~ * amused ***

**Alya: So how was the resort?**

**Akaya: Too scary to be described... * shivering ***

**Alya: Haha, reviews are a nod nod~**


	12. Almost Late

**Akaya: Uwahh! We're running late!**

**Melody: No laps please!**

**Alya: Well, Alya does not own any of the great guys here except for Melody, and of course, the new regulars. Good luck making it for practice~**

* * *

><p><span>12 - Almost Late<span>

It was the worst day ever. I had been tutoring Akaya all the way until lights out for the sake of his exams, and due to that, I woke up late in the morning, and arrived late in school. Not only that, I forgot to bring my assignments that were done the previous night with Akaya. The teacher was so going to slaughter me. True to everything I had expected, I was given extra worksheets to finish, and to make it in time for tennis practice, I had to rush them out. However, there was something I could not understand. I obviously had finished the assignments with Akaya, and personally placed them in his bag, but why was he joining me in doing extra worksheets?

" Fuji-kun, Kirihara-kun will be joining you as he did poorly on his previous tests, though he did improve. So to ensure that he improves even more, he'll be joining you doing extra worksheets." the teacher said and gave us some english worksheets.

It was all too easy. Filling in the blanks with the correct words, correcting grammar and tenses. It was basic language for me, as I had grown up in America for at least six years of my life. However, beside me, Akaya was racking out his brains, trying his hardest. Seeing him like that, I sped up on finishing my worksheets and went onto coaching him.

He finished the last question, just when the bell rang for club activities. Handing him my worksheets, he dashed to the staffroom to hand them in, while I packed his things and went to meet him outside the staffroom.

Waiting outside, I realised the teacher had decided to praise Akaya for finishing the worksheets in such a short time, and therefore wasting more time. When Akaya finally came out, there was not enough time left.

" Argh! We're late!" I complained as I flipped open the window outside the staffroom at the corridors.

The tennis courts were just downstairs. Then, a thought came to me. We could jump down! That would save us the time for running to the stairs, then running down the stairs, and running out to the courts.

" Akaya! Get back here! We jump." I grinned.

" EH?" he asked.

" Quick! We've got no time! Two floors don't kill people!" I said and threw his beloved tennis bag which was a present from me to him which he did not hesitate at all and jumped out after it.

Thud.

He landed safely. Throwing my bag out too, Akaya caught it. Leaning out of the windows, I lifted myself off, and with a loud thud, I landed. Getting up, I found Akaya staring at me in awe.

" What?" I asked dragging him in the direction of the courts.

" The way you came down was kinda cool," he replied.

" Thanks," I grinned.

Dashing into the courts still in our school uniforms, we met with the entire club. Akaya then assumed his role, and gave instructions, while the regulars were to stay put. As soon as everyone was out of sight, I literally crumbled to the court floors.

" I take it buchou and Fukbuchou are ALMOST late?" Matsumoto emphasized on the almost.

" Yes," I mumbled.

" And you jumped off the second floor of the school building at the corridors of the staffroom?" Matsumoto continued.

" How'd you know?" Akaya asked.

" Buchou-Tono, we all saw you," the Kannagi twins replied.

" It was kind of cool," Fujiwara said.

" Cool your head!" boomed a loud voice.

Immediately, Akaya and I cringed. It was Sanada.

Recovering, I plastered on a smile, and said, " Ara, Senpai-tachi you don't have practice today?"

" Yukiko-chan, don't need to pretend. We all saw it," Sei-chan said and I cringed again.

" Uhh, we can explain!" Akaya said.

" And the explanation? Seaweed head?" Niou asked, kneeling down and tugging at a strand of Akaya's hair, " I haven't seen you in such a long time and its still so seaweed-ish..." Niou added.

" We were running late, I forgot to bring my assignments, and was asked to do extra worksheets. Then I was teaching Akaya how to do his. That's why we were almost late, and therefore we jumped off the window." I explained.

" Ho~ Interesting. I wanna try too~" Bunta popped his green bubble gum.

" Marui!" Jackal stopped Bunta before he could say some more.

" Fuji-kun, its dangerous anyways," Yagyuu stated, " You could have broken either one of your limbs, or tear a muscle," he said.

" Well at least the jumping saved you from running laps by just three seconds. Not exactly very worth it. Next time just leave Akaya in the classroom and come for practice yourself." Yanagi analysed the situation.

" Yanagi-senpai! You're mean!" Akaya said.

" Yukiko-chan, what Yanagi said is true, so next time, don't do it again okay?" Sei-chan rubbed my head before opening his arms allowing me to crash into him and hug him.

" Uwahh, I'm getting jealous already," Niou said, " Where's mine?" Niou twirled my short hair with his finger.

Letting go of Sei-chan, I hugged almost everyone. And when it came to Sanada, he seemed reluctant. I knew he was angry, and I put on the puppy face, and he soon relented, allowing me to hug him.

" So senpai-tachi know that Fukbu-chou is a hime?" the twins asked.

" Aa," Sanada nodded, with me still clinging onto him.

" So what brings all of you here?" Akaya asked.

" We've got no practice today. They are painting the line on the courts at the high school division, and so we've decided to come back and give some of you some personal coaching," Sei-chan said, smile never leaving his face.

" Ah then, Soujou and Renjou, please follow Bunta and Jackal," I said, " Fujiwara and Matsumoto, you can follow Niou and Yagyuu. Yanagi can also go along as Matsumoto's play style is data tennis. Kikuchi and Suzuki, Gen-chan and Sei-chan can take you," I grinned.

" Eh, but I wanna take you," Sei-chan pouted slightly.

" I think I'd do fine with Akaya," I gave him a hug and went on.

Somehow by the end of the practice session, all our regulars were worn out, but the ex-regulars don't even look like they did anything. Seeing that there was still a little time left, Akaya asked for a match with Sanada. And of course, Sei-chan settled for me. As expected, it was futile. Though Sei-chan was in a playful mood, I lost all my games, six games to zero. So did Akaya, and by the end of it, we were dead tired.

" Yukiko-chan, you've improved," Sei-chan ruffled my hair.

" Same could be said for you," Sanada told Akaya.

Leaning back to back, both Akaya and I drank away at our bottles, while the rest of our team stared in awe. To them, Akaya and myself were hard to reach, and the fact that the ex-regulars could beat us meant that their skill were way higher than ours. Tiredly standing up, I stumbled and dragged Akaya up to dismiss the non-regulars. Standing before them, they all stared at wonder. Exactly what did we do to get this tired.

As soon as we dismissed them, we trudged back to the clubroom and rolled into the cushions there.

" Yukiko-chan, you'll stink up the cushion," Sei-chan said, " Hurry go change," he shooed both Akaya and me.

After changing, I returned to the cushion with Akaya, and found that Suzuki had taken an interest in Sei-chan, and Kikuchi seemed to admire Sanada. Matsumoto was at a corner, talking in soft voices to Yanagi, Fujiwara happily chattering away with Niou and Yagyuu, while the Kannagi twins actually spoke to Jackal and Bunta.

" Oh my," I went.

" Yea," Akaya echoed.

" And to think we were almost late today..." I shuddered, thinking about the laps Sanada would give us.

" The saving of three seconds was definitely worth it," Akaya agreed, commenting on Yanagi's previous statement.

* * *

><p><strong>Sei-chan: Its really brave of you to jump~ * amused *<strong>

**Gen-chan: Little kids, don't follow their examples. * nod nod ***

**Akaya: But if you're really running late, you'd do it right?**

**Alya: Of course~ And reviews please!**


	13. Match In the Rain

**Akaya: Ah~ Where did Yukiko-chan run off to? **

**Alya: Maa, have fun looking for her :D**

**Akaya: Tte, why don't you do the disclaimer? =.=**

**Alya: R-right, Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody-chan~**

* * *

><p><span>13 - Match In The Rain<span>

It was some time after the team found out I was a girl, and I had already been growing my hair out. Tying it into a small pony tail, I left the dorms, and headed for the bus stop right outside school. It was the weekends, and the fact that we might face Seigaku for the Regionals drove me to want to spend my weekend out of the dorms. Setting my bag in between my legs, I leaned back on the bus seat, looking out of the window. Who knew, it started raining.

Getting off the bus, I looked for the nearest place where I could spend some time and not get wet. Somehow, by some random choice, I ended up near Sanada's house. Deciding to pop in, I dashed under the rain, trying to avoid as much rain droplets as possible. However, it was impossible. When I got to Sanada's house, I was drenched all the way.

Knocking on his door and shivering, I bounced on the spot, trying to keep myself warm. Sanada's mother opened the door with this huge umbrella, and ushered me kindly into the house. Seeing me, Sanada did not seem surprised at all.

" What do you want?" he asked, leaning on the wall near the doors.

" I just wanted to get out of the school dorms for the weekend," I lied, drying myself trying to not make the floor too wet, " So, can I stay in your house?" I asked.

" No," he immediately replied.

" Eh~" I whined.

" You're lying," he stated, " We're going to Seiichi's when the rain stops," he told me.

" Meanie!" I stuck my tongue out at him, " Well, truth is….actually, I came here for a reason. I want a match with you, now." I said said a half truth.

" Yukiko-chan, now's not the weather to be playing tennis! You'll fall sick!" Sanada's mother clucked her tongue at me, nagging.

" W-we're going to the Regionals," I said, " A-and, we might be facing Seigaku..." tears unknowingly filled my eyes, " J-just let me find back my confidence, to face Seigaku properly," I allowed the accumulating tears to fall to the ground, seeping into the wooden floors.

" Very well," Sanada replied with a sigh, " I'll take you on," he said.

Hitting the courts, we did a one set match. Hitting the balls as hard as I could dashing as fast as I can, and calculating my moves as carefully as possible, I fought back with everything I had. But still, I lost to Sanada, six games to one.

" Got back your confidence?" he asked from across the court, rain taking away his words.

" Mm... I think," I nodded.

" You'll do well," he tried to encourage me but failed rather terribly, " If you really don't want to go against Seigaku, you'll just have to sit on the sidelines as a reserve. You can ask Akaya to do it for you," he told me, " But remember this, you can't hide from them all your life. Even after the Regionals, there's still the Nationals. They'll definitely make it there, upkeeping their championship." he adjusted his black cap.

" I know," I replied as tears filled my eyes again.

Going to the benches where our bags were, I fliped open my phone and turned it on, only to have it immediately ring in my hands. Gingerly pressing the button, I brought the phone to my ear. Immediately, Akaya's voice blasted from the other end, shouting my name.

" YUKIKO! Where the hell did you go? I called you so many times, and even called the dorm! They said something like you were spending the weekend out of the school dorm? Why didn't you turn on your phone? I thought you went missing! We're all looking for you right now! Where-"

" Sorry," I cut him off.

" A-ah, I'm sorry too," he replied, " For shouting like that," he apologised.

" I was playing a match with Gen-chan," I told him.

" Sanada-san?" he asked astounded.

" Mm," I said, " To get my confidence back," I said softly.

" Huh? Did you say something just now?" he asked.

" No, nothing." I replied.

" Wait, don't tell me you were playing in the rain?" he shouted loudly at the other end of the line.

" Spot on!" I quipped.

" Argh! Stay there! I'm coming over now! Find some place to shelter yourself!" he said, " Captain's order!" he added.

" Its alright, I'm going to Sei-chan's house now, with Gen-chan~" I said and hung up on him, turning off my phone again.

Again, walking in the rain, Sanada and I walked to Sei-chan's house. Knocking on the door, Sei-chan opened it, seeming a little surprised, but all the same he smiled and allowed us in. Walking through the door, he handed us towels, allowing us to dry ourselves first.

" So, what's up?" Sei-chan asked, knowing that something was wrong.

" This girl lost it after hearing that she might face Seigaku in the Regionals," Sanada explained.

" Shut up!" I jabbed him in the ribs, " Feels like I'm betraying them," I added, dropping the towel from my head, " I was from there once. And it was the year they won the Nationals." I stated.

Picking up the towel, Sei-chan continued drying my hair and said, " Well, I think you should just talk it out," pinching my nose, he added, " Shall I call Fuji for you then?"

" Eh?" I asked.

" Here," he dialed the number on his phone and handed it to me.

It rang for a while, then Shuu-nii's voice came from the other end.

" Hello?" he asked, with the background filled with familiar noises. They were at Kawamura's sushi shop, discussing about the Regionals, and what they intended to do. Hearing it, tears filled my eyes, and I didn't speak.

" Hello? Yukimura?" Shuu-nii asked.

" Shuu-nii," I called.

" Melody," he sounded rather surprised, " What's wrong?" he asked.

" Rikkai might be facing Seigaku in the Regionals," I said.

Immediately, there were gasps in the background.

" Saa, its good isn't it, just treat it like you're playing a match with them, like you used to in Seigaku. Do your best, and you know you didn't let yourself down." Shuu-nii said.

" Chotto, Fuji-senpai! Which side are you on?" came Momo-senpai's voice.

" Hmm? Neither?" Shuu-nii offered.

" Minna," I said, and immediately there was silence, " I'm sorry, but I can't afford to lose, I'll give my all." I said.

" En! Of course," Momo-senpai said, " We'll give our all here too, let's have a good game if we ever get to be opponents." he said.

" Hang in there Yukiko-chan!" I heard the trio.

" En!" I nodded before hanging up.

" Hora, all good to go," Sei-chan said and ruffled my hair.

" Sei-chan, Gen-chan, thank you," I smiled and hugged the both of them.

" Aa," Sanada turned slightly red in the face.

" You're always welcomed here," Sei-chan smiled at me.

But before we knew it, the door of Sei-chan's house exploded, and in came an Akaya drenched from head to toe, without an umbrella. He must have been in such a hurry that he didn't even bother to get an umbrella.

" Yukiko, you!" he seethed through his teeth.

" I'm sorry Akaya-kun!" I clapped my palms together.

" You owe me a match! Right now! Captain's orders!" he said.

" H-hai!" I got up and went along.

Again, we played in the rain. However, this time as we played, the rain soon stopped, leaving us drenched in sweat. As usual, the match was won by Akaya by such a close margin, seven games to six. Finishing the game, Akaya came to the net, and ruffled my hair.

" Don't make me worry like that," he said.

" Mm, gomen," I said.

" Go on and get dry. I don't want you getting ill," he told me and shooed me away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sei-chan: Are you feeling better after talking to Fuji?<strong>

**Melody: Mm * nods ***

**Gen-chan: Tarundoru! Go have a warm bath and drink something warm, now!**

**Alya: Tennis in the rain is fun :D Besides that, minna! Reviews please~**


	14. After the Nationals

**Akaya: Wai! We're done with the Nationals! * jumps for joy ***

**Melody: There's still graduation, have you chosen your successor?**

**Alya: Maa, let him celebrate for today~ Oh right, I'll just say this, but I don't plan on writing the parts where they were playing in the Nationals :D Just imagine yourselves okay? * bow deeply ***

**Sanada: Rikkaidai won the championship after losing one year! We must keep this up! * on fire ***

**Alya: Scary... Maa, as usual, Alya does not own any of these great guys other than the new regulars and Melody-chan~ Enjoy :D**

14 – After the Nationals

It was after the Nationals, and we had won against Seigaku by a very close margin, with Akaya's match. Winning the Nationals, we received the trophy, and once the prize presentation was over, Akaya immediately called Sei-chan and the others. As for me, I went to meet up with the Seigaku people. Going up to them in my Rikkaidai jersey was absolutely weird, and the year ones who did not know me were staring at me like I was some evil person.

" Kaidoh-senpai," I called the bandana boy, " Or should I say Kaidoh Buchou?" I asked teasingly.

Immediately, the freshmen formed a barrier between me and their regulars.

" W-What do you want?" they asked afraid of me.

" Greetings," I replied, took a few steps back and made a jump over them, supporting myself with their shoulders, " Momo-senpai," I greeted, crashing into him.

" Melody-chan!" he seemed surprised at my presence.

" Melody-chan! We missed you!" the trio echoed as usual.

" I've missed you all too," I hugged a rather embarrassed looking Kaidoh-senpai.

" Who's she...?" the freshmen asked.

" My fiancee," Shuu-nii's voice floated down from the spectator stands.

" Ah! That legendary Tennis Genius! Fuji Shuusuke-senpai!" the freshmen literally screamed.

" Shuu-nii!" I greeted and waved at him.

" You look weird standing in the midst of us wearing that," Shuu-nii said, " Wear this," he shoved me a bag.

Opening the bag, inside was the jersey I wore a year ago. Dropping the paper bag, I removed my Rikkaidai jersey and flipped on the Seigaku jersey. Touching the smooth material, I missed Seigaku terribly. Tracing my fingers over the familiar words Seigaku, I could not help but let tears roll down my face.

" Eh? You're crying?" Momo-senpai asked, " That's not the way, not the way! You won against me and you're crying? I should be the one crying!" Momo-senpai shook me.

" Shut up," I sobbed and punched him on his arm.

" Congratulations, Rikkaidai! Looks like you've won the championship again!" Shuu-nii waved to my team.

" Shuu-nii," I called.

" Mm?" he asked.

" I missed you," I murmured, holding onto the ends of his shirt.

" Then kiss me," he said and pressed his lips to mine, causing everyone there to stare, including the Rikkaidai people.

" T-They know Hime's a girl?" the Kannagi twins asked.

" Of course," Akaya knocked their heads, " That Fuji Shuusuke even said fiancee! Idiots!" he said before muttering under his breath, " That's what I don't like,"

" You're coming home soon right?" Shuu-nii pinched my nose after letting me go from the kiss.

" E-en!" I nodded.

" Come home soon, I'll be waiting," he said and sent me off to my team.

Going to my team, I changed back into the Rikkaidai jersey. Almost immediately, Fujiwara jumps on me, trying to hug me. Avoiding him, I ducked, and he crashed into the floor, face-planting it.

" Fukbuchou, how'd do that Higuma Otoshi thing? Its so effective against smashes!" Fujiwara said still lying on the floor.

" That's a secret I've promised never to tell," I replied.

" Eh~ Hime~" the twins begged me.

" Nope nope," I pinched their nose, " Besides that, how 'bout we go for some good food? My treat. I've been saving up. But there's a limit, so no eating all you want okay?" I told them.

" Yukiko, I'll pile my money in with you," Akaya said.

" Okay, Akaya-kun said he'd pile his money in with mine! You might be able to eat all you want, and burn a hole in his pocket okay?" I asked the team.

" Hai~" they replied and dashed off to change.

Going off to the shopping district, we literally burnt a hole into Akaya's pocket. First, we went off to the arcades, where we played games after games, then we went along to the restaurants where they ate and ate like their stomaches were a never ending black hole, sucking everything that was brought up to them into the black abyss. After eating our fill, I had really spent all my available money, and Akaya spent every penny he got.

" Akaya, we've still got school tomorrow, let's go back already, besides we've got not much money left," I told him.

" Not much money?" he asked, " I don't even have one yen!" he complained.

" So, we dismiss them?" I asked.

" Duh!" he replied.

Gathering them together, we dismissed them all, and Akaya went back to the dorms with me. Getting to the gates of the dorms, we saw the ex-regulars of Rikkaidai.

" Yukiko-chan! Come quickly!" Niou waved at me.

Running up to them, I hugged each and everyone of them tightly.

" Yukimura Buchou! We've won the Nationals!" Akaya announced.

" We've won the high school divison too," Sei-chan answered, smiling.

" So, shall we go celebrate?" Bunta asked, green gum popping from his mouth.

" Eto... We're all spent..." I said.

" We're celebrating in your dorm, Fuji-kun," Yagyuu said.

" Eh?" I asked, as bags of junk food was shoved in my face.

Sitting in a circle in my dorm, we passed the chips around and joked around, occasionally throwing somethings across the room. Sitting beside Sanada, I stole his cap, and placed it on my head, teasing his messed up hair.

" I want my cap back," Sanada said.

" Never! Gen-chan~" I teased him.

" Return it later," he sighed, giving up as he knew he'd never get it back from me unless I willingly gave it back to him.

In the end, we settled for going to the roof of the dorms, and lie down on the floor there, looking up into the sky, star gazing. Lying in between Sei-chan and Sanada, I stared into the sky, trying to find as many constellations as possible.

" Ah! I saw the Big Dipper!" Akaya shouted out.

" Baka~ We saw it first thing when we laid down, why are you seeing only now? Seriously, how slow can you be?" Niou disturbed Akaya.

" The night wind's cold, here, wrap yourselves in these," Bunta who had went down to get some water said as he came up again.

" Ah, my extra blankets," I said as it was dropped into my face.

" We can use them right?" Yanagi asked.

" En, just don't dirty them too much, or the washer obaa-chan will nag at me all day long," I replied.

" Stars are pretty tonight," Sei-chan said.

" Mm," I nodded, " Glad its not cloudy," I grinned.

" Ah!" came Jackal's cry.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Our little boy fell asleep," Yanagi replied in Jackal's stead.

" Well, someone has got to carry him inside," I said.

" You're going to let him stay here?" Bunta asked astounded.

" U-huh," I nodded.

" He's a boy you know!" Yagyuu said.

" Yea and so?" I asked, " He's stayed here a few times, when I was coaching him for his homework. We sit at the kotatsu, and when I get back from the kitchen, he's knocked out, go I leave him there and go to bed," I explained.

" We'll bring him home later," Sanada said.

" Yukiko-chan, next time when Akaya sleep here, throw him out instead," Sei-chan told me, " Who know what he might do to you. After all, you're a girl," he ruffled my hair.

" Okay," I replied like a good girl.

**Sei-chan: Congrats, and thanks for helping us do what we couldn't last year * smiles sweetly ***

**Akaya: Ahh... Its nothing much... * getting shy ***

**Sei-chan: Another reminder Akaya, don't fall asleep in Yukiko-chan's dorm anymore okay? * smiles evilly * If you do, you should know what would happen... * smiles ***

**Akaya: H-Hai! * shivering in fear ***

**Alya: Maa maa, as usual reviews please :D Happy Birthday to Inui too! And Happy Advanced Birthday to Yanagi~ **


	15. Graduation

**Alya: Wow! The end already :D * relieved ***

**Melody: I'd miss you all!**

**Akaya: Alya-chan, its the last time I'm telling you to do the disclaimer, do it properly okay?**

**Alya: H-Hai! Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody-chan and the not so new regulars~**

* * *

><p><span>15 - Graduation, Fukbuchou, Let Us See You In A Skirt!<span>

It was Rikkaidai's graduation day. A week ago, we had chose the new Captain, which was Fujiwara, and the twins would take turns being Vice Captain since no one could figure out who was Renjou or Soujou. It was a week before, also that a request was posed to me, as Vice Captain of Rikkaidai's Tennis Club. Cornering me in the changing room, they begged me to go for graduation properly as a girl. Being cornered that way by them, I could not refuse.

Waking up in the morning, I tied up my long hair, and pinned a heart shaped pin to keep my fringe up. Wearing the blouse, I stared at the bed. Pants or skirt. Reaching out to the skirt, I put it on. It had been ages since I've worn a skirt, and all of a sudden, I felt extremely airy at my legs. Pulling up the stockings, I kept my legs warm. Slipping on my blazer, I tied my tie looking into the mirror. I looked totally different.

Going to the hall to meet Akaya, I seemed to have made a few heads turn. Walking quickly, I went right up to Akaya so that he would shield me quickly.

" Is this a confession?" he asked when I went up to him.

" Baka~" I knocked his head, " Its me," I said.

" Y-Yu-Yukiko?" he asked so loud that even people on the third floor could hear.

" Shut up!" I elbowed him.

" You agreed to their requests?" he asked bewildered.

" Mm," I nodded, absent mindedly touching the pin in my hair.

" You're wearing a pin?" he exclaimed.

" Shut up!" I elbowed him again.

Going into the hall for the graduation ceremony, we went up the stage and recieved our certificates. Emerging from the hall, we officially graduated, and I immediately took off to the tennis club room, together with Akaya. Entering, it seemed that everyone was there.

" Fuji Fukbuchou, is that you?" Fujiwara asked pointing.

" Aah... This... Yes, of course its me," I said.

" Pretty?" Akaya asked, " Only I've seen this many times!" he boasted.

" Butt out," I kicked him in the shin.

" Oww~" he hugged his leg.

" Hime really became a Hime today..." the Kannagi twins immediately clung onto me, " Hime, we'll protect you!" they knelt down in front of me.

" Get up," I pulled them up, " I'm graduating. How can you protect me?" I asked, " Don't protect me, but protect the club, Renjou, Soujou. Promise?" I stuck out my pinkies from both hands to the two of them.

" Hime..." they called, " I-Is it an order...?" they asked reluctantly.

" Well... You can say so..." I replied.

" Promise..." they hooked their pinkies around mine reluctantly.

" Where's Matsumoto-senpai?" Fujiwara asked.

" He should be coming soon," I ruffled Fujiwara's hair.

" Fukbuchou, don't do that..." he said, " Its weird when you're in a girl's clothes..." Fujiwara replied shy.

" Well, you were the ones who wanted to see me in a skirt. I can change now if you'd like it," I said.

" Don't change out of it." Sei-chan's voice floated on in, " Congratulations on your graduation," he entered, giving me a hug, " You've returned to normal. I like it," he whispered in my eyes, loud enough for everyone present to hear.

" We like it too," Bunta said entering, " Grats," he grinned at me.

" Why are you all here?" I asked.

" We sneaked in as middle schoolers," Niou replied, " Its working quite well isn't it?" he smiled.

" Wasn't Gen-chan against it?" I asked.

" Of course," Sanada stormed in, in a bad mood.

" But you still came along didn't you?" I asked, " Thank you," I said, kissing him on his cheek. Immediately, the boy turned a bright shade of red.

" Hime, we want a kiss too!" the twins said.

" Too bad, kiss' mine," Sei-chan said and made me kiss his cheek.

" Yukimura buchou! Not fair!" they cried.

" Hai hai, a kiss for you two," I said and applied lip gloss to my lips, leaving them a kiss mark.

" Since when did you become so daring?" Yanagi asked me.

" Hmm? Since when..?" I evaded the question, " And Niou-senpai, don't you dare plan on upskirting me, or I'll ensure that I'll leave you unable to have children in the future," I smiled sweetly.

" Geh," he went, " Totally found out," he muttered.

" Well, congrats on your graduation," Yagyuu said.

" Thank you," I replied, shaking hands with him, " Ahh, right, there are people going after people for their second buttons, so the others might, just might take some time to come here." I grinned.

Upon saying that, there was a loud bang on our club room's door. Akaya opened it, and was trampled on by the other year threes.

" Oh god, those fan girls are scary," Kikuchi said.

" Fukbuchou, I'm so scared!" Suzuki clung onto me, only to get plucked off immediately by the twins.

" Seems like the most girls are going after Buchou's second button," Matsumoto analysed, " But seeing you hiding here too, they must be out somewhere there, looking for you desperately isn't it?" Matsumoto asked.

" What about me?" I asked.

" Most girls are after you too," Yanagi said, " As they don't know you're a girl. My advise, change back into the boy's clothes. Getting found out on the last day is the most stupid thing to do." the Master adviced me.

" Eh~ But I like it this way, Yukiko-chan is more cute," Sei-chan ruffled my hair.

" Its been a long time since I wore a skirt. As expected, it gets a little airy..." I said, tugging at the ends of my skirt.

" How cute," Niou whistled.

" I have a fiance mind you," I said.

" Yea, I know. We all know," Niou said.

" Well, see you in highschool soon! You're welcomed to be our juniors next year!" Bunta messed up Akaya's hair.

" I look forward to it," Sei-chan patted my head.

" Well, everyone its graduation party today! Where should we go?" I asked.

" Eat!" they all replied, and we dashed out of school, running to the shopping district as the usual rule was, the last person to reach, would by the person that treats the entire team.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**Akaya: Tte, why do I have to treat? * pissed ***

**Alya: Cause you ran the last~**

**Akaya: It was cheating! Niou-senpai tied my shoe laces together, and I had to untie them before I could run properly! * even more pissed ***

**Melody: Well, its somewhat you're own fault for letting Niou-senpai tie your shoe laces together~**

**Sanada: You should get more training to catch up with everyone...**

**Sei-chan: Agreed * smiles ***

**Kannagi twins : Buchou-Tono, thanks for treating~ A lord should always treat his vassals nicely~**

**Akaya: Who's your lord?**

**Kannagi twins: Ne? Hime-sama?**

**Melody: Exactly~**

**Alya: Well, everyone, this is the DEAD LAST Chapter of Round 2~ Hope you've enjoyed it~ * bows deeply * And reviews please even though its the last chapter :D**


End file.
